A Friendly Bout
by Aldal
Summary: Do you believe pawns have dreams? Find out! on the greatest chess duel of the Ashford Academy. Lelouch vs Rai


The origins of the Board Game known as Chess can be traced from the old Arabic Regions and then introduced to the European Region around the twelve century. A game constituted by a board with Black and White squared decoration all over it creating sixty-four spaces in which two players place their pieces. These pieces, thirty two in total, are split in two groups of sixteen each divided by the colours of Black and White. Some of these pieces are crafted on the shape of distinctive of the ancient armies and Kingdoms of the old world. Some of them are the pawn, the horse, the bishop, the tower and the most important of them all, the King. Once the game starts both players most move the pieces according to the number of places that are allowed to move by turn and capturing the opponent pieces by placing on their own places. The winner is the one who captures the King piece declaring a play named "Check-Mate", a game of mental capacity and intelligence forcing the players to create strategies and to prevent the opponent to win and of course to foreseen the opponent possible plays. Now days, chess is considered a sport more than a Board game for his incredible competitively nature and that is not for anybody to play. Only people with enough mental discipline can master it, but of course this can be achieved with enough preparation and practice or with a gifted mind that prologues respect and envy around those less blessed. This can be affirmed by the teenagers of the student council of the Ashford Private Academy, since almost everyday between the obligations and the planning of the different supervisions of the student body, the breaks can be adorned by a friendly round of this game between two particular students.

-"Check-Mate, Rivalz"

The winning game came as a white chess piece came taking one of the spaces of the board, just in front of a black piece that represented the king that is how the game was already decided. The one player from the non winning side was the treasurer of the student council of Ashford named Rivalz Cardemonde. The seventeen year old showed a face of somewhat humorous disappointment while his left hand traced on his blueish hair, like trying to rip off the reason why he lost that match, a long sign came from his mouth high pitched at first to end on a low pace. And from the winning side came the one who beat him, another member of this same student council and also a really prolific one, owner of a really high popularity rate between the female population of this same institution and apparently a true genius when it comes about playing chess. Everyone knows him perfectly, and almost everyone consider him to be a good and loyal friend.

-"Is not fair!

No matter whom hard I try, you just rub my damn face on this lousy board!"

The tantrum the young man was throwing was almost funny, but also kind of sad from the common point of view; his adversary took the black piece of the king in his hands and lifted on the height of his face to see into his black eyes directly.

It was not a gaze that Rivalz was already looking on, full of thrust, of maybe false and empty empathy for others. But full of peace, soft eyes with the strange glow that came from his aura. And over them the bright and dimmed glow, similar to the moon rise.

The silver strings of hair coming down from his head with the white bright from his reflection of the light outside the room. It was the newest member of the student council who joined around six months ago under the most mysterious of circumstances, now smiling, an easy smile, and the natural type that is not forced at all.

-"Don't get all fired up Rivalz

Your strategies are getting better with every game, imp sure if you keep going you will give a good surprise one of this days"

"You always say that Rai!"

A low laugh came from the Silverette, knowing that his friend did not like to lose all the time on chess, not only against him but also with the other most notorious member of the student council of Ashford, the one who had the position of Vice-President and by that particular moment busy reading a book about the philosophy of peace and war of the old Chinese emperors that borrowed from the main library of the campus. His name was Lelouch Lamperouge, a Raven haired young man with a deep bright of purple on his eyes, the kind that can easily look down others, even when is not for a bad reason. It is usually against him who Rivalz get all his defeats on chess, but since Rai joined and fended out that he had a curious sense of coordination with the game him though that maybe he could play and, why not, win some matches against him. It did not work out that way, and now the young treasurer had a second match of loses on his record.

"Truth to be told Rivalz, your strategies are still the same when you and I sit on the game, so I really understand why the situation did not go different with him…"

Lelouch said this without taking his eyes from the book, what of course was really rude coming from one of his friends. The sulking on Rivalz face became even deeper, since he really wanted to win even once on the board. Noticing this, Rai took the white and the black king pieces on his hands and looked them calmly.

"That's not true Lelouch

I notice his strategies are getting even more acute on mine, even if it is by a little. His adaptability is one of his strong points"

Maybe it was complicated but hearing that coming from Rai´s mouth made the blue haired teenager feel a little better about him. On high contrast with the harsh words of Lelouch, something that he was no stranger about. His aloofness and most of the times cold behaviours were maybe his main personal trait on others, but that did not justified it. When he finished hearing the statement of his fellow member, Lelouch slipped a small smile while he closed his eyes on an amused demeanour; the he opened them to see Rai to his eyes.

"As the usual Rai, you really like to sugar-coat every single thing around you, isn't?"

This question was, like Rai already knew, made as a mockery for him. But far from feeling angry or offended about it he just smiled back at him with the same kind of relaxed gaze he was receiving as a meaning of friendly confrontation, something that, by this point, was something common between those two.

"Yeah, I admit that you are right about that. Maybe that is one thing that I will always be surpassing you.

Don't you think, Lelouch-san?"

That comment was meant to be a provocation, maybe a cheap one but in all what is fair the purple eyed one was the one who started it. Even so this wasn't pleasant for Lelouch. An individual like him always used to be smarter or wittier that the regular people of his age, so whenever he threw sarcasm on someone, anyone, never expected to got it back at him. Of course with his size of ego he would never let himself be seen like that kind of comment got in his skin, so it just responded to Rai with a small laugh to get back his eyes on his book. Suddenly a new figure entered on the whole conversation between the two prolific members, and it was a very attractive figure besides. A slim feminine shape, with well endowed breasts and a bright blond hair and clear blue eyes, the very unique President of the student council of Ashford, Milly Ashford.

"Now, now guys, there is no need to start a fight between members. Remember that the friendship and bonds are the most important for the Student council of Ashford!"

"There is nothing to be worried about, President -Lelouch responded coldly—I simply was pointing to Rai that being unnecessary soft with Rivalz won't help him at all to improve on his chess game"

Rai started to fell that Lamperouge was indeed picking up a fight on him, which it was kind of silly like all the other days that those two end up telling sarcasms or double meaning expressions one each other. It was really funny to see what kind of "rivalry" ended up growing between them, since it was practically not too much since they met. They were a couple of theories about why Lelouch sometimes seemed to dislike floating on his head, some of them with more sense that others. But in the end their discussions just end up with the Black haired shrugging him off and acting like he did not cared about his opinions or actions at the slightest, the usual on his very own people's skills.

" And am not being unnecessary soft on anyone Lelouch, but pointing the strong points on someone is always as effective to point only the weak ones, if is not even more" –he respond full of confidence about.

"Sometimes kindness can be good Rai, but the excessiveness of it, like almost every single thing in life, can be harmful. Some day you may end up ruining yourself just for being kind with someone who maybe does not deserve it." –the demeanour on his words was a harsh has the blue eyed remember it, any normal or less resilient person would had felt intimidated by such dreadful statement, but Rai just kept is usual calm about the things he said and responded something, no one expected to hear, not even Lelouch itself.

"And most likely, that someone is going to be you…"

It's not possible to be completely sure about if that was a cheap provocation on Rai´s side, but it was good enough to earn a small glare from the deep purple of Lelouch´s. it was really a rare sight to find someone skilled enough to talk back at him indeed. And for some reason, Rivalz, Milly and also Shirley, the one who was watching everything in silence, could swear that the temperature on the Room was dropping. Maybe because those two. The silence became awkward, and for some reason the feeling of say something came up, and of course it came from the loud mouth of the student council, Rivalz.

"I know!

YOU TWO SHOULD DECIDE IT WITH A CHESS MATCH!"

The voice of Rivalz was loud as the usual, but this time his proposition stroke the interest of all the other members, Rai looked him from the opposite site of the small table were the chess board was over, Milly close to him and close to the entrance of the room, and even Nina who was busy checking some site that was speaking about the biography of Princess Euphemia, but suddenly stopped and took her eyes on them, slightly interested. And Shirley, who was next to Rai and looking the silly grin on her friend's face.

"A chess match?" –she asked

"Don't you think that would be awesome!?

I mean, Lelouch is a high- roller when it comes to beat though players and I had seen him beat quite a lot! And our dear "Illusionary Adonis" here is also quite sharp, to be honest his skills are similar to Lelouch when he…. Beats me too…"

The female members were kind of down about that statement, it was true that he was already used to be defeated by Lelouch over and over but it wasn't necessary to remind it. Also Rai had said already to his friend to please stop using that nickname he made for him, it was enough for all those other girls on his class to start calling him that. Finally the familiar sign of boredom came from the mouth of Lamperouge and gave his answer.

"Sorry for disappoint you Rivalz, but I am not interested on playing with Rai"

The answer was kind of expected for everyone, but for Rai just came as a curiosity that took his attention.

"You are not interested on play with me, Lelouch?"- asked the Silverette.

"I don't like to play to get attention over me, besides today am not in the mood for a chess match, to be honest with you"

"Well –Rai said- to be honest I had never seen you play at all, and Rivalz always tells me how you are used to beat all these Nobleman and later take really large sums of money from them"

That was also true, Lelouch had as one irregular hobby to get on games against Brittanian Nobleman to later take beats against them. Shirley and Milly had already told him several times that that kind of thing was completely immoral and not something expected from and student, but all came to deaf ears. They did not knew about the reality of that hobby, one of the very limited ways that he had to sometimes cover things like food and clothing for Nunnally, without the dependence of the Ashford family. But even so for him it was really enjoyable to beat those men who he always considered to be "Aristocratic Parasites".

"That does not has anything to do with this, Rai

Besides, and please don't be offended for what am about to tell you.

But I had seen your strategies and the way you aboard the game and it won't be really much of a for me

To win against you"

On that comment, Shirley showed particularly angry about it, since it was a total offence for Rai. Even when she always harboured love for Lamperouge that did not excluded him to act like a jerk with others. Especially when he said it in such a detached manner to him, like talking to a child or to someone inferior, courtesy of his past life on the High Nobility of Britannia. She did not wait any longer to complain about the comment he made, but surprisingly enough, Rai was not angry or offended. He just saw Lelouch with his indifference of every day taking the complains of Shirley, then he just excused himself because it was already time to go to the clubhouse, when he opened the door to get to the main hall, Rai finally speak up.

"Lelouch, are you afraid of losing against me?"

The single comment was strong enough to stop him cold, for a split second he did not said a word but his eyes were looking behind of him. This was a complete provocation and he already knew that, one of the many skills that the Tenth Prince of the Throne of Britannia possessed was his ability to read the conducts of the people around him. Even when the voice of Rai did not show any intentions of humiliate him. Them he looked over his shoulder to see him smile in a very non chalant way, this was definitively his way of provoque him. Not going to work, he thought.

"Excuse me Rai, what was that?"

"To be honest with you Lelouch, if you say that you wouldn't have any problem at all to beat me on a game of chess, but immediately back down when an opportunity of prove it comes up, is just like a way to avoid it at all . It doesn't matter how you see it, it's just like you are getting puffy chested on me to prove your value in front of everyone. But at the same time you may be afraid of an actual game.

Didn't know that you could be that childish".

"OOOOH, BURN!" –this was the response that Rivalz gave to the response of Rai, it was so out of place that he earned a really strong chop on his head from Milly. And Lelouch, maybe he wasn't used of provocations inside the grounds of Ashford where he had everything always under his control. But this time he was receiving from someone who he just met six months ago, and who just called him a child. Of course in his life experience, it is best not to show openly when someone makes you angry or disgusted, so he shrugged as he was already used to, with a smile and an indifferent gaze.

"If I turn around and sit on the chair to play, then am just going to prove your point."

"Yeah, but if you walk away right now, you are going to do exactly the same thing anyway. At least this way, you will have an opportunity to shut my mouth."

In a way of provocation, Rai took the piece of the black king on his hand and pointed to him probably knowing already that that particular piece was Lelouch´s favourite. And it showed to him a mocking smile to end up the swagger. Only fools have been able to look that way on him in his past and every single one end up on his knees after a short while, and the silverette was already testing his patience with his bravado.

"What do say Lelouch; want to play a friendly bout?" – The challenge was made, and everyone on the room was silent and waiting for an answer to come from his lips. The tension started to become higher, even when they all knew that it was just a common chess game since it was really the first time that those two engaged in some way of direct confrontation. And since Rai joined Ashford, everyone on the student council always said that his way of being was very much like the Lamperouge boy, except for his coldness. Finally the tension got broken and an answer came up.

"It sounds like a really good idea, let's do it!"

But the answer did not came from Lelouch , instead the one who accepted the challenge was the President of the student council, Milly Ashford, who raised her hand and pointed to the ceiling while saying it with a large smile on her face. Rai and Lelouch, with the others, stared at the blond girl with clear confusion about it.

"Excuse me President, but I think am the one who should accept the challenge since it was directed to me..." –Said Lelouch with a tired expression, again it seems to be that the antics of Milly where going to make him suffer.

"But to be honest Vice-President, the idea of a game between you two would be a really good adding to the relationship you two had. Which, by the way, you really need.

SO IT'S DECIDED, I DECLARE THIS DAY AS THE "CHESS GAME SHOWDOWN OF THE HANDSOME MEN OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL OF ASHFORD" DAY!"

And that was all, the Student Council, no, the whole student body of the Ashford Academy knew for bitter experience that once some crazy idea came up Milly Ashford's crazy blond head it just had to get completed. For Lelouch it came the idea that indeed he was going to end up proving Rai that he was just scared of a chess match, but beneath everything was something much more complicated than that. Lelouch was a former member of the Imperial family, and even when he was stripped from his titles and complete sense of acknowledge for the rest of his family he still had the kind of pride that only High born can get, the pride that told him that he was above all the rest of the ordinary people of the human society. That he alone was superior not only for his blood but for whom he was, and capable of doing things that the common folks couldn't possibly wish to do, not only for their position on society but for their lack of determination. And now, being challenged, called a coward, and also called childish by some guy who just met him half a year ago, it was just infuriating. He just asked to be crushed in front of all their friends, and had his own words shoved on his thought like a spear.

"Jm, all right Rai –he said while closing the door back and turning himself around-

I'm going to humour you today, besides I really don't have anything better to do right now."

Then he walked slowly back to the table were the chess board was, stretched his hand and took the Black King piece on it. Then he moved close to his face while looking Rai straight to his blue eyes, for a split second the Silverette felt some sort of scare when he had his gaze over him. Full a constant, calm and overflowing confidence.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED, Hodges-san"- Finally replied to Rai.

With the challenge thrown, everyone kept their stares on both youths, each one sat in front of the other in a very relaxed manner. Then, slowly, moved their pieces on place over the squared surface of the chess board to get them on their respective place. Each one on two rows, the closest to the end of the board was taken by pieces like the King, Queen, Horse and Tower and the one in front only by Pawns. Rai sat on the side of the white pieces and Lelouch, like the usual, on the side of the black ones. Once all the pieces were on place, they looked each other to give a sign of approval for a good duel, even when it wasn't said using words. The rest of the members looked this, and the fuss about was already starting.

"Wow, guys were going to see those two having a chess duel!"- Said Rivalz already in high spirits about it.

"We already know about Lelou skills on chess, but I wonder how good is Rai compared to him…"- Shirley wondered for herself, fearing that his silver haired friend wasn't going to get a good result against Lelouch, but on the same time wishing for him to win. A difficult choice to take sides between her friend and her crush.

"This is going to be neat, both of them are as much as good on their plays, I even want to bet some money on one of them!

How about that, Madame President!"

"REFUSED"- Milly responded quickly to cut the blue haired idea, which of course made him depressed, Nina decided to turn the computed off to join them on her curiosity.

And Lelouch was already looking the pieces and thinking on a strategy to open the game, nevertheless he was also feeling a little angry for the comment Rivalz just made about it.

"_Both as much as good…_– Lelouch said to him, while looking Rai´s blue eyes and doing his best to look calm- "_Fool, I don't care how much of a good player this guy really is, no one can equal me on a game of chess. Rai, I'm going to show you what kind of mistake is to think that you can challenge me like nothing._

_BY RUBBING YOUR FACE ON THE GROUND IN FRONT OF EVERYONE._

The match started, in a very automatic pace both of them started with the usual opening moves.

**WHITE PAWN MOVES A3**

**BLACK PAWN MOVES E6**

**WHITE PAWN MOVES H3**

**BLACK PAWN MOVES H6**

The sound of the pieces softly touching the surface of the board was elegant and pleasant, the players take their time between looking each other's eyes and their own pieces to fit on the way they wanted to move them.

**BLACK PAWN MOVES D6**

**WHITE PAWN MOVES B3**

**BLACK PAWN MOVES E5**

**WHITE BISHOP MOVES B2**

The moves continued until most of the bishops were placed on the central places of the board, soon enough the capture of the enemy pieces would start. The rest of the members were completely captured by the way of playing. The two of them kept silence on the first five minutes, their focus was completely centred on the game, but for Lamperouge something really interesting cached his attention while looking at Rai.

"You have a very good player Rai, you have patience and good observation skills"- he said praising the gaming of his contender.

"Thank you Lelouch"- responded Rai while keep his gaming.

**WHITE TOWER MOVES H2**

"It's really interesting that you, even when suffering of amnesia, had a really good idea of how to play chess"

**BLACK PAWN MOVES E4. CAPTURES WHITE PAWN.**

The way he moved his piece on the board came almost as swiftly as he put that comment on Rai, since almost no one had spoken about the amnesia problem he suffered since they find him on the school almost half a year ago. Shirley and the rest got a little shocked, because he seemed to play with that subject like it was nothing important but in the end they did not knew that part of Lelouch gaming was about taking the opponent's weaknesses and use them on his advantage. With the comment, he expected for Rai´s gaming to become unbalanced and get the upper hand. It may have been a foul way of play, but in the end Lelouch was in some way, a fanatic of dirty playing. Anyone who truly knew his hidden face would discover this fact really easy. Rai took the comment, and indeed he felt somewhat offended for being reminded about his condition. But not enough to get distressed or angry, he was already come in terms with the amnesia on his memories long time ago. His new life and the people who were on it served for this, especially one between them all.

"Maybe my body remembers better than my mind. How knows, maybe inside is the key for your defeat"

**WHITE HORSE MOVES D3. CAPTURES BLACK PAWN.**

Again, Lelouch laughed slightly for the outside to respond on the comment, but in the inside he felt angrier for the return. Both players already lost a piece, as long as the strategy he was brewing inside his mind could be prepared he would defeat him. The movements continued without interruptions, calculated with patience and the speed of a true genius.

**BLACK TOWER MOVES A6.**

**WHITE PAWN MOVES C4. CAPTURES BLACK PAWN.**

"You should be more careful with your pawns; if you lost all of them it could be disastrous for your own game" - Said Rai taking a small comment after moving his pawn to capture the black one, but he did not found the eyes of Lelouch in return, instead he was focus on his game and only listen to his words in a superficial manner.

"The paws have for purpose to sacrifice themselves for the best of his king, that's the reason why they are so many on the chess board. If they can fall for the victory then they had served well"

**BLACK BISHOP MOVES C5. CAPTURES WHITE PAWN.**

"You will never know how good a pawn can come for your plays; I think that the better you can get your pawns free from being captured, the better."- The white pawn that he just lost came to the side of Lelouch along with the other piece he already lost, but on the other side there were already other 2 black pieces captured, the game was already starting as a very tight competition.

"One thing that you learn from this game, between others, is that you can achieve anything without sacrifices. That is one sad thing that life teaches us too." –said Lelouch as an argument for his stile of strategy, this came as a very confusing idea for the Silverette teen, not that he didn't understand that concept but for what it meant.

**WHITE HORSE MOVES G3.**

"Are you talking about sacrificing yourself, or sacrificing others…?"

Over that comment that Rai give, came a cold silence on all the others. Lelouch decided to look him on his clear eyes; he was with an inquisitive gaze. For a moment, just a split moment, Lelouch feared that his secret was out and somehow Rai suspect him for his secret life, the one were he was leading a revolution. Rai was known for being strangely charismatic but also smart. He on his first quarter on Ashford placed first even when he did not had the same time as all the other students to prepare himself. But even so, Lelouch told to himself that he figuring out about his secret just for a mere comment was non sense, so he just answered as a regular person would.

" Of course am talking about sacrificing myself, only a mad man thinks about doing that to others, besides we are talking about the chess game Rai, don't take it so seriously.." – a small smile came on his face, something that was very rare on him, for everyone it was something good, for Shirley was more than good, but for Rai was clear as day. Lelouch was making fun of him, he wasn't imagining that but also he knew that he was doing it to hide something. It was not from his importance for discovering whatever secret Lelouch was holding up. So the game continued.

**BLACK TOWER MOVES A4. CAPTURES WHITE PAWN.**

"Jm, sorry Lelouch, you are right.

Is just that, nowadays is really easy to look others as pawns or servants, especially with the system we have today in society."

"You should be careful the way you talk- said Lelouch looking the board-

That kind of comments can be considered as subversive.

And, it's your move by the way"

The raven haired prompted him to make a move so the game could continue, Rai felt a bit embarrassed so he continued. The moves kept coming a going on an easy passing, like a true gentleman's play. It was a really absorbing thing to see indeed, even for the girls that did not understood chess at its fullest, it was only because both men were so known for them and also really versed on it. Not every day you can see two professional having a duel in their own arena. But the concentration was broken for Shirley when the door of the room was opened. Now joining at them was Kallen, the beautiful and meek girl from the council and one of their friends, she said a greeting in her small voice and was received only by Milly. When she saw all the other members gathered around the table she approached to ask what was all about. Then she heard about the short explanation from Rivalz.

"Lelouch…

.. And Rai-kun?"

She said for herself while watching the pieces coming a going and both of them on their own. Even when she was not interested on the game, and also she was looking the stuck-up of Lelouch on the table she decided to stay and watch with the others, it may turned out interesting, she said for herself.

"I know already that the public rules prohibit demonstrations of dislike against the empire, but I think that a person still has the right to say his mind"- Rai spoke while waiting for his opponent to make his move.

"You are talking democracy, which by the way is completely deceased in this country since the implementation of Pax Britannia, you should know that already" – Lelouch responded in a sharp tone.

And there was the worst moment for Kallen since she entered the room, she as a member of the Resistance hated the fact that the basic rights of the Japan of the democratic times such as freedom of speech and pursue of one's way were completely bulldozed by the whims of a super power like Britannia. And now Lelouch, one of the main reasons why she disliked her life as a Britannian student was pointing that like nothing, like her fellow men were just garbage. Unconsciously, her hand made a curl on itself and the thought of hitting Lelouch on the face came on her.

"Just because the Empire said that this country has no more freedom, doesn't means necessarily is true. As long as they wish to be free and to be happy, I believe that the Japanese will have the right to express themselves" – this response brought an even larger smile on Lelouch´s face, he stopped his move and looked him again on his eyes, now he didn't even bother to cover the mockery he was feeling.

"I wonder if you could maintain those words with an Imperial soldier pointing a gun on your head"- the words were crude, crude as reality itself, an air of pessimism covered everyone.

"…

We are all free Lelouch; we have our own right to find both freedom and truth even at cost of out lives. And no one, no one has the right to told you the opposite

No one was born to be a servant or a slave"

With his words, that tick air of pessimism got cleaned from the room, there were indeed beautiful words that came with hope. Kallen, felt how the fist she made a moment ago got undone, and smiled at knowing of some Britannian who wasn't like the others, someone she could call a school friend, a real school friend.

**WHITE KING MOVES E3.**

On this movement, Lelouch raised his left eyebrow and looked completely dazzled about it. And between the spectators only Rivalz understood the risk his friend was taking.

"WHAT!?

HEY WHOA, RAI YOU CAN'T JUST MOVE YOUR KING LIKE THAT!"- the outburst of the blue haired lad was heard by everyone, the girls were kind of clueless about it, then Lelouch let a bored sigh out of his mouth, took his eyes of them, and decided to give to all a good explanation about this fact.

"The pieces of the King are the more important ones on the game of chess; once a king is captured the game is over. It is recommended to start making moves with it once the game has came to certain point were there are not enough enemy pieces to risk his capture, but you are moving it already even when I have a lot of pieces that could do it.

I thought you had enough experience to know that Rai, but now you just made a rookie's mistake that could cost you the entire game."

With that in mind, the girls understood the risk the Silverette was taking, but Rai did not looked worried, he had a smile in his face that showed up determination and confidence.

"I told you already Lelouch, we are all free. I'm free to make my own moves and my own mistakes by that matter, which is why my life is so precious for me.

But you go ahead and try to capture my king; cause am not planning on giving away the game to you."

"_That…. That was so cool..."- _that idea came up to Kallen, the way he backed up his speech by taking the risk of losing was really something. Milly put a small smile to acknowledge that, Nina took even more interest on how this game could result. Rivalz said the name of Rai in a small matter and still could not believe how his friend could take so much risk against an opponent like Lelouch, and Shirley still could not decide who should be giving support.

But in the mind of Lelouch, the calm he was feeling moments ago was already leaving him, the same anger he felt on the challenge Rai put on him was coming back, now even stronger than ever.

"_What are you playing with me, you bastard!?_

_Want to play hero with me, want to humiliate me!?_

_FINE!_

_IM NOT GOING TO HOLD MYSELF BACK ANY LONGER, YOU AMNESIAC LITTLE BRAT_

His had grabbed the piece of the black Bishop with more than enough strength; his smile was showing how much he wanted to crush Rai on that moment.

_IM GOING TO SHOW RIGHT HERE WHY HEROES DIE EVERY GODDAMNED DAY!"_

**BLACK BISHOP MOVE G4.**

The bishop strategy was, move to G5 and then capture the White king using a sequence of moves appropriate for the piece. And immediately Rai lift his own strategy to counter Lelouch strategy, whatever it could be. The moments in the game became longer, the moves more and more cautious and now, everything was completely different from when they started.

"Hello everyone sorry am late!"

And not the last member of the council entered the room; it was Suzaku Kururugi, the Japanese boy who joined starting the school year and now was a regular in the activities of the council. His face was showing his classical smile of greetings but it came completely ignored when he saw all the members focused on one point, and then he approached in a very silent way and found something that came with some shock to him too. Lelouch and Rai, playing a round of chess but not in the traditional way of do it, both were moving the pieces incredibly fast along the board without a second between moves, the sound of the pieces touching the board was repeated in motions one after another like some machinery working. But what it was most impressive was that none of those two young Britannians were looking the board, but each other's eyes, like their own bodies were in some sort of auto pilot, moving and adjusting instantaneously to the opponent. Their hands had life on their own, they owned the chess board and worked for their absent bodies, that was the feeling they were having.

"How long have been like this?"- asked Suzaku to Shirley.

"I think it's been already half an hour, but they started to move like this since a little while ago without saying a word"- she responded wondered about it.

"It's call "Blitz chess", is like a fast round were the moves must be done in a short time"- Rivalz explained about that kind of style to clarify things to her friend, it was now clear that the friendly game between them was over, not everything was a battle front were mercy was completely ruled out. The games were moving, the pieces changing over and over from one place to another and capturing the enemy as the could before getting captured.

**WHITE HORSE MOVES B4. CAPTURES BLACK PAWN**

**BLACK PAWN MOVES A3. CAPTURES WHITE PAWN**

**WHITE TOWER MOVES D4. CAPTURES BLACK BISHOP**

**BLACK HORSE MOVES B5. CAPTURES WHITE HORSE**

**WHITE PAWN MOVES F5. **

**BLACK TOWER MOVES C4. CAPTURES WHITE PAWN**

**WHITE BISHOP MOVES H5. CAPTURES BLACK PAWN.**

**BLACK HORSE MOVES A5.**

And like that the strategies continued, but ironically enough, Lelouch wasn't able to capture the white king as he was so eager to do. Rai proved to being an amazing opponent in chess. Usually it took less than 20 movements to defeat the usual opponents on his gambling games, even when they were Nobleman who under dismissed him for being a High schooler, Rivalz only took less than 12 movements to be defeated by Lelouch in the other hand. But now the number of movements he was taking to defeat Rai already surpassed the seventy-two, making him the first opponent who gave him such hard time in years, no, in reality it was the second one.

The first one was someone from his past days as a Imperial Prince, a prodigy who was said to had a intelligence that only came once every Era. And right now, was the Prime Chancellor of the Holy Empire of Britannia.

Lelouch´s older Brother.

"_This brings me really good memories…"-_ thought for himself the Japanese boy inside his brunette head. Years ago, when he was told by his family that they would harbour two Britannian members of the Imperial Family, he never imagined how he would meet the best friends he could ever find in his life. How as a child he and Lelouch played and travelled around the property of the Kururugi family and how on their evenings they engaged on their own game of chess. Back in those days, Lelouch tried to teach him to play using a blanket with patterns as a board and stones as pieces, but in the end Suzaku couldn't process the rules and the ways of the game so he ended up quitting the learning, in which case Lelouch ended up calling him a Japanese block-head. And now he could see for the first time one head up game with him and his other good friend Rai, Suzaku Kururugi couldn't helped to fell a little jealous about that.

As the game continued, both players were almost run out of pieces, on the white side they were left only the King, the Queen, one Tower, One Bishop, a Horse and a pawn. On the Black side the remaining pieces left are the King, three pawns, and two horses. With the majority of pieces on the white side of the board, Rai was taking the lead after almost one hour of game, that wasn't felt at all for the members, since the game took that kind of interesting manner. The afternoon was ending outside and a strong sunlight started to pass on the windows.

"Lelou has fewer pieces than Rai, that is bad, isn't Rivalz?" – asked Shirley to his friend who was analyzing everything as much his mental capacity could process. Looking at the board and touching his own chin with his left hand, as a gesture of thinking.

" Well, not always having less pieces than the opponent means less chances of victory, one thing I learned about chess is that when you think is over, a surprise can come up from nowhere."

"You think… Lelouch can still win..?"- Nina touched her glasses looking the board and how it was Lelouch´s turn on the game. Then she lifted her head to her childhood friend.

"Milly-Chan, what do you think about it?"

"Well, personally I don't know much about chess, so I say we should only watch.

Something tells me, that the next moves are going to be the last ones."

"This is when it gets exciting, Lelouch and Rai will give us a good show, am sure of that" – said Suzaku on a high spirit.

"Yeah, sure…."- Kallen said on a low voice.

_Hurry up and kick his ass, Rai! –_ Said again, this time on her head, the strong feeling of animosity the always felt for Lelouch was as strong as ever, and the idea of Rai defeating this jerk was simply too good to ignore.

"_Am outnumbered on pieces, and in a position when a check can come at any time if he knows how to do it right…_

_EVERYTHING IS GOING EXACTLY AS I PLANNED"_

This was what the intellect of Lelouch needed to plan a perfect strategy, a winning equation that could put everything on his side. Like the countless of times in real battlegrounds, were his opponent was the army of Britannia itself. Now in front of him was another battleground, with his forces dimmed by the enemy. But this was going to make it even sweeter, to increment the amount of glory of his victory, and also the humiliation of the defeated. He, as the usual, liked to imagine himself on a better position, unbeatable, completely self-righteous, away from the aloof nature he always liked to put as his facade and laugh on the face of his enemies, surrounded by his pawns and followers who would die for his whims.

"OH, RIGHT!

By the way, did you saw the store I told you about?"- Rivalz said this on the least appropriate moment to come up with a subject, when the focus of his Silverette friend was supposed to be on the board.

"Emm, store?"- He said in a calm manner, putting his sight on the blue haired one instead of the pieces, this of course, angered Lelouch who showed a low glare against him for interrupting.

"Yeah, you know, that one were I told you could get decent clothing for the next time you took Nunnally out on a date"

The small table were the board and the pieces were placed, suddenly got quickly shocked for the pressure Lelouch applied on with his hands, this for the strong jerking his body made when he heard those words.

"NUNNALLY, ON A DATE!?"

The voice of Lelouch was really creepy, like some general on the army who got disappointed of the new recruits on his division. Rai, pretty aware on this, moved his head slowly showing an awkward smile and frowning eyebrows that showed fear and with good cause of it. The Britannian teen put aside his calmness to show everyone his anger and repulsion for the classic idea of Rai dating his little sister, Rivalz backed down two steps back and instantly regretted bringing that up, Milly smiled really amused of how his friend put on his "Big brother" acting, Nina covered her ears and closed her eyes behind the glasses clearly scared, Shirley seemed confused and wondered how he could made a face like that, Suzaku smiled and laugh a little about it and Kallen seemed indifferent on the outside, but inside she asked herself what was wrong with that jerk.

" Wait, wait, Lelouch, is not that we are going out is that, you see…."- he said completely short on words and then looking to the rest of his friends for some kind of help, they all just look to another direction to not had a part on that mess, and he didn't blamed them entirely.

"Can we just finish with this?"- Lelouch responded with his calm manner back on himself, even when he clearly showed disgust on it. Rai answered "sure" and the eyes were back on the board and pieces. The rest of the council did the same, since the turn was on Lelouch´s side.

In his mind, everything was already put on place, and Rai had already lost his game. The strategy was there, waiting to happen.

It would be too obvious to leave the King exposed; Lelouch was humble enough to admit that his opponent would never fall for such simple trick. And the idea of protect the King with the towers was discarded with no towers left, so the best he could do was create a opening after a critical play that could defeat Rai, then Rai would knew that Lelouch was luring him to a trap, then he would retreat on another play.

That would be the lock for his strategy, that moment would be the one when his victory would come.

It was simple in his mind.

**BLACK KING REMAINS IN POSITION D6**

**WHITE BISHOP MOVE TO D4**

**BLACK PAWN MOVES F4. CAPTURES WHITE HORSE**

**WHITE TOWER MOVES A5**

**BLACK HORSE MOVES B5. CAPTURES WHITE TOWER**

**WHITE QUEEN MOVES C3. DEFENDS WHITE KING C2.**

**BLACK HORSE MOVES D3.**

**THE BLACK KING IS COMPLETELY UNGUARDED**

**THE WHITE SIDE HESITATES, THE OTHER PIECES ARE TO FAR FROM HIM, BUT THE OPPORTUNITY COMES, HE DECIDES TO MOVE.**

**WHITE QUEEN MOVES C5**

**THAT IS THE LOCK.**

**IN THAT MOMENT BLACK HORSE MOVES. CAPTURES WHITE KING**

_Jmjm, Check Mate, Rai._

That was the strategy Lelouch had for fulfil to put his victory over the plate, and uncrowned for everybody, the blue eyed young man was already falling in his net.

**BLACK KING REMAINS IN POSITION D6**

**WHITE BISHOP MOVE TO D4**

The movements were don has predicted for Lelouch, once again thanks to his vast intellect and ability to read the people and his actions. The style of gaming of Rai was indeed good, full of courage and intelligence. But in the end useless against someone who can see the chess board longer than his eyes allow others, to see and study the battlefield.

"_In the end Rai, you are no match for me._

_You never were…"_

A sudden feeling of chuckle came to his throat, but he did his best to drown it, it would be extremely idiotic to show some facial gesture that could reveal his coming victory. Then he just started to imagine how all the others would give Rai his comfort on his defeat, some stupid jest from Rivalz, words of kindness from Suzaku and recognition of his effort from Milly. And the best of it, the smile full of cynicism and false respect from Lelouch, with congratulation for giving him such enjoyable game, even when it was none of that.

"_It's over you bastard, you will now know your rightful place, Illusionary Adonis."_

Rai´s hand moved directly to his white queen, once he made the move, it would be all over.

"_Under me"_

But suddenly something happened, Rai stopped his movement cold. It was liked ha just seeing something on his board that warned him to continue, and this of course made Lelouch confused. With his hand freeze on the air , his blue eyes were fixated on the Black king piece, there it was completely unguarded and ready for the taking. But still he didn't come for it, he just stared and kept his hand still on the air for a couple of more seconds as if he lost his power or something. Then, Rai finally moved his hand, but not to the piece he was looking to move , instead he placed it under his chin touching it with only two fingers as if he was thinking on something. Then for the suspense of his audience, or in this case the whole student council, Rai just started to move his eyes from one direction to the board to other, looking every single piece and examined the positions of both black and white. His expression became cold, indifferent, and free from all emotion and outside thought, as if he was.

"_No, it's impossible.._

… _He is!"_

Indeed he was, the silver haired lad was analyzing the whole strategy of Lelouch since the game started. He was making himself a mental map from were he came from and ultimately to were he would be going. The feeling of panic came from the deepest place on the heart of Lamperouge, it was not possible that Rai, a nobody who just came and happened to be good at chess would be at enough level to read his strategies when not even professional players on Area eleven were capable to do it before. His eyes kept rolling, back and forward, left and right, up and down. Like looking for something that was hidden on that chessboard and not like Lelouch who was a conqueror ,Rai style was more of a seeker, or a pilgrim looking for a goal and not a conquer. In this term he was the exact opposite of his rival and that was enough to make him angry.

"Are you going to move, Rai?"

The words of Lelouch were bitter a somewhat immature, since he was tired of looking him without moving, then he turn his eyes back to him and dedicated something he took with even less appreciation.

A smile

A smile of comfort, of self confidence, Lelouch was able to read his smile and he knew it wasn't a fake one. It was completely sincere and free from any pride or insecurity; he was a stranger for that kind of smile since he had never given that kind to anyone. But still he was able to read the meaning behind it and that triggered a smile sense of panic inside Lamperouge.

"_He read my strategy!?_

_How is that…?_

_No, calm yourself down; the game is not over yet"_

Inside his head Lelouch said these words to reassure himself, no matter if he was able to foreseen what he was going to do, his king was still untouched and that game was still going on.

"_Recalibrate parameters_

_Re adjust your strategy_

_Whatever he is planning he will not be able to beat me in the end"_

**WHITE PAWN MOVES F8**

Just like that the move that Rai took in the end involved his last remaining pawn, which took it to the very opposite edge of the board, in the beginning this was like a useless strategy but the smile on Rai´s mouth did not came down. The after a while he started to talk after a while.

"Hey Lelouch, do you think that the pawns had dreams?"

The question confused everyone, but in the particular case of Lelouch it ended up with his patience, so he did something he wasn't used. The tension for the game was almost reaching a critical point but for Rai it wasn't a big deal as if he had already completely calculated. So in the end, with an eye twitching the Black haired one lost his temper in front of everyone.

"Dreams!? –he said completely full of a sardonic bitterness-

What the hell do you mean with dreams!?

They are chess pieces for god sake, stop being so idiotic and keep playing!"

"Lelou wait, calm down, it was just a question"- said Shirley who tried her best to calm him down, at this joined Suzaku who, as his childhood friend could have more chances of cool him a little bit.

"Take it easy Lelouch, Rai probably is just joking around, you know, since you two seems so serious and everything..." – the Japanese boy make his usual well mannered speech.

"In fact Suzaku, am not joking

Because, I do believe pawns have dreams!"- Rai made his statement with a smile of peace, then he looked Lelouch on his angered eyes, something told him that he was doping his very best to cover up the real extend of his own anger. Like something he could only show to the world on "other" kind of circumstances.

"_This guy is a total imbecile!_

_Dreams…. A pawn having dreams!_

_Honestly, how the hell did he manage to get first on the last semester grading!?"_

Still it was Lelouch´s turn, so he saw that the game was still on his winning opportunity. He finally calmed down, and took one of Rai´s important pieces.

**BLACK HORSE MOVES C3. CAPTURES WHITE QUEEN.**

"_I'm still on time to win this._

_Without your queen you cannot move freely anymore, and your king is now unguarded _

_Maybe you should have spent more time on the board and not on the clouds Rai_

_People who count with nothing but dreams and words are the world's cannon fodder_

_And you…"_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Suddenly Rivalz screamed in a really loud manner, everyone paid attention to his alarmed expression when he was looking at the board.

"RIVALZ, WHAT THE…!"- Milly asked to him as a manner of scowl, but then some words came to the trembling mouth of the comedy relief of Ashford.

"Le…Le…Lelouch, his pawn…..on the end of the board…..."

Lelouch wanted to order to his friend to shut up for good, but then he just saw his finger pointing to the remaining white pawn of Rai, the one who was on the opposite edge of the board on the F8 position. He did not understand what was about it; it was related with that idiotic idea of pawns having dreams.

"_As if…"_

_**!**_

"I believe that dreams can change, not only the world but also can change oneself from the very inside. To make us different from what we are today, better, brighter, and stronger".

There was when Lelouch remembered one particular rule of the game of chess, the pawn, was usually a sacrificially piece only used to clear the enemy lines. But almost unknown by everyone there is a hidden ability that almost no one knows about it.

"When… when a pawn…. Manage to get to the opposite corner it can become a different kind of pawn…." –said Rivalz explaining to everyone.

"A PROMOTED PAWN" – exclaimed Lelouch with deep voice, he already knew about that rule of the chess game of course but as many people who played the game he almost never saw anyone who had the chance to apply it in a real game. He never gave any importance to the fact that Rai conserve one of his pawns and did his best to make it to the end of the board even when that made some risk of losing his game. Lelouch realized in that moment, that now the risk of losing was all on him and not because of a misplay but for the fact that he underestimated Rai and his chess abilities. Label him of a fool made him to lower his own guard on his own lines, an unforgivable sin for a conqueror.

"A now, thanks that this pawn had dreams it can become something more – he lifted the pawn piece for everyone to see it-

NOW IT WILL BECOME A KING PIECE!"

That was all; Lelouch knew that even when Rai lost his first queen now he counted with a second king and this time completely on the side of the opponent. And unfortunaly for Lelouch his strategic mind told him how things were going to happen. How the queen piece has the ability to move in almost every direction and the D6 position of his King was in a cross direction to Rai´s new queen in F8. The silverette hand moved almost in slow motion to the place was his king was placed. The panic started to build inside of him, every idea of how win was starting to shatter like a punch in a mirror, and almost for a second he wanted to stop Rai to complete the move by stopping his hand and screaming that he would never beat a conqueror like him, to use his Geass and ordered him to stop, to destroy him. But even with everything he had done in the past, Lelouch still had his sense of dignity and that would never low himself to such immaturity, so he just sat quietly and looked as calmed as possible when the piece fall in place, along with words he hasn't heard in years.

"CHECK MATE, LELOUCH"

A vast silence covered everyone on the room, like a thin blanket covering their mouths and their eyes from anything but what happened just yet. Lelouch Lamperouge, the perfect, snooty and unbeatable prince of Ashford Academy, was just being defeated on a chess mach, something not even professional players were able to do. His eyes were looking the white pawn piece just next to the black king piece, how an unlikely play was able to destroy all the possible outcomes he planned on forehand. It was kind of worrying see his eyes covered on the shade of his hair. Rai looked at him, tilted his head and asked for him. Shirley seemed worried and placed her hand on his shoulder to ask how he was feeling. It seems like he took the defeat even worse than expected, but suddenly, he lifted his head and extended his hand to Rai.

"Congratulations Rai, that was an impressive victory"- he smiled at him, looking really calm and not as stiff as his usual face, it really looked like a regular teenager for a moment, at this Rai returned the smile and shake his hand with him, giving end to the mach.

Meanwhile, Rivalz was in a frantic state for being witness for the very first time of a defeat on Lelouch´s side of the board, screaming and yelling how much he could not believe what just happened. Then he took his cell phone and started to take pictures from almost every angle of the pieces, until Milly politely asked him to shut up and connected another chop on his blue head.

At this, the President told everyone that it was almost night time and they should already go to their respective bedrooms or houses. But before that she was sure to congrat his friend for the victory.

"Well done Rai, it was really exiting to see a chess game like that"- said milly with her some flirtreous smile and gaze.

"Jeh, yeah that was awesome, you should come with us next time when we go for gambling" – Rivalz was still hurted for the chop on his head but his cheerfulness was intact.

"Congratulations, Rai…"- Nina put aside her usual quietness and gave him a smile and a look of approval behind her glasses.

"Too bad that Lelou lost, but anyway!

You are really good at this"- Shirley congrat him with a warm smile.

"Amazing Rai, you really are a professional on this"- kururugi Suzaku congrat him on his friendly voice.

"Congratulations Rai-kun…

…_yeah, about time someone gave a lesson of humility to that ass_" –Kallen, on her weak behalf congrat his friend but in her inside she was laughing as much she could for the defeat of Lelouch.

At the end, Rai felt appreciated, he felt he wasn't alone in this world, along with his precious friends. The game ended, and everyone went to their respective rooms, Kallen took his way back home and Suzaku back to the apartment the Britannia army was lending to him, while Lelouch and Rai went both to the club house, of course on separate ways. The night end up on the vast building of the Academy, the student council room was dark and silent as if no one had ever placed foot on it. The only evidence of any activity was the chess board, still left with some of the pieces of the game that took place on the afternoon. On it, the white pawn piece was still next to the black king piece, the evidence that in that day Rai defeated Lelouch. The white pawn stood in his place without move, until a hand came from above and took it between his fingers.

There, on the dark of the night, Lelouch entered one more time to the student council room and delaminated the board. Reviewing the duel again and again inside his head, and taking a look of the small and apparently weak piece of the pawn. This was the first time in years someone managed to outsmart Lamperouge, his intellect, his best weapon, was took upside down for an opponent he was completely sure to defeat. But why, he asked, why an amnesiac who did not even knew his real identity and was given a new name and a place to live was knowledgably enough to defeat him. If he analyzed all his movements, his words and strategy only one answer came to him, the reason why he lost.

-"Adaptability, the power to read the situation and act accord to it, and alter it to become a situation completely different."

But in the end, it was completely mortifying, that now the second time he lost on a chess match wasn't against his older Half brother, but to that guy of all people. Of course he never considered for a second comparing Rai with Schneizel, both of them were completely on different stands and that was what angered Lelouch the most. That's why he deep down, hated Rai so much now.

"Rai….. – Lelouch started to put pressure on the pawn piece in his hand so much than the skin started to hurt.

"…WHO THE HELL IS HE!?"

With a scream that was mostly heard on all the building, he threw the pawn piece to the floor and stomp it with his shoe. The result was the piece breaking in two, and with his angered eyes he just took back from the room and walked to his room, his humiliation and anger were not going to fade away. Not that night at least.

The next morning, Rai was first on the council room, since it was his turn of the week to organize the paper work he decided to do it early. When he entered with all the piles of paper on the hands, he noticed the board and how the white pawn wasn't there, placed the paper work on the table and came close to the board. Then he find the white pawn on the floor; break in two pieces for some reason. Rai took it from the floor and delaminated the pieces, he couldn't avoid thinking on Lelouch, and how he smiled at him after the game was over.

-"Lelouch, you couldn't fool me with that fake smile you put on…"

Then Rai took the piece to the desk and took a little bottle of glue from it. Put on the broken parts and placed them together to start to become one again, then he applied enough pressure to keep them like that, and thinking about Lelouch. How much broken must be on his inside, according to all the things Nunally told to him.

-"I wish, I could fix him with such ease too…"

END


End file.
